


Christmas/Birthday Party

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Party, Establish friendships, Establish relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genius! Logan, Gryffindor! Roman, Harry potter verse, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff! Patton, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Logan Virgil and Janus are 3rd year, M/M, Magic, Patton and Roman are 4th year, Playing in the Snow, Ravenclaw! Logan, Ravenclaw! Virgil, Roman apologizes, Sherlock-Like! Logan, Slytherin! Janus, Snowballs fights, They're all 13 and 14, Virgil's Birthday Party, barely edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: “I don’t know why you’re acting like this,” Janus told him, left arm coming up dramatically. “It’s just a Christmas Party.”“On the 19th.”“Coincidence.”
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Christmas/Birthday Party

“It’s a Christmas Party.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“I don’t know why you’re acting like this,” Janus told him, left arm coming up dramatically. “It’s just a Christmas Party.”

“On the 19th.”

“Coincidence.”

“There’s a sign up that says, Happy Birthday Virgil.”

“No there isn’t.”

Virgil raised his eyebrows at his Slytherin friend. In response, Janus gave him a funny little smirk and shoved Virgil further into the room. 

Regardless of what Janus said, it clearly wasn’t only a Christmas Party. Christmas Parties didn’t usually have black and purple balloons, streamers, a cake with 14 candles stuck into it. 

Logan was already in the room, standing over a muggle speaker with his wand pointing at it. He muttered some kind of spell and before Virgil could properly process what he had said, My Chemical Romance’s Christmas song “All I want for Christmas is you” filled the empty classroom, making Virgil jump. 

Virgil had to admit that was a good touch. 

“I said I didn’t want a birthday party.” The words were supposed to come out glum, but it was hard to sound sad when his favorite person in the world was smiling so sweetly at him. 

“It’s a Christmas Party,” Janus said again. “Christmas.”

“You’re a liar,” Virgil told him playfully. 

“Thank you.”

There was a knock on the door and Janus left Virgil's side to go let Patton in (the Hufflepuff refused to enter without invitation- he felt it was impolite). Virgil strode up to Logan, crossed his arms over his chest, and stuck out his bottom lip. 

“I said no party.”

“I’m aware.” Logan’s eyes twinkled as they looked down at him and the gaze alone was nearly enough to wash his pout away. 

Virgil gestured around him. “What’s all this then?”

“It’s a half-Christmas half-birthday party,” Logan informed him. “That way we could still do something for you while respecting your wishes.”

A long-suffering sigh parted Virgil's lips and he fell against Logan’s chest. “I really didn’t need anything.”

Quietly, Logan cupped the back of Virgil's head and drew the boy closer to him. The warmth from his hands had Virgil relaxing further into him, and the fake pout fell away.

“It’s my understanding that birthdays aren’t supposed to be about need, Virgil.”

“Meh meh meh meh meh meh,” Virgil muttered. Not one of his best comebacks, but it was worth it to hear the soft rumble of Logan’s laughter against his ear before the two broke out of the hug. 

A second later, Patton hit him. Virgil nearly went toppling over, but somehow the 4th year managed to keep them both up, even as his arms threatened to choke him out. 

“Hey Pat,” Virgil gasped.

“Virgie!” Patton let him go (Virgil immediately gulped down the air around him) and spun around in a circle and clapped his hands. “Happy Birthday Virgie!”

“...Thanks.”

Patton grinned widely. “Merry Christmas too! Jan-Jan told me-”

“That name is _not_ becoming a thing,” Janus interrupted instantly. 

“Of course not Jan-Jan.” Virgil grinned over at the Slytherin and Janus let out a tiny playful growl.

“Anyway, Janie said-”

“That’s not any better!” Janus exploded. “My name is Janus! Jan-us! Not whatever is coming out of your Hufflepuff brain.”

Logan looked him up and down. To Virgil's surprise, a tiny smirk spread across his Ravenclaws face and Logan nudged Janus’s shoulder. 

“Am I assuming correctly when I say that you’re stating you’re against the nicknames?”

Janus eyed him suspiciously. “Yes.”

“Mmm-hmm.” The smirk grew. “Would you like to amend your statement?”

Janus blinked. Then, to Virgil's eternal joy, his entire face went a very bright pink and he spluttered something incoherent. 

“Shut up.”

“Hmm.”

Patton turned back to Virgil. “Anyway, I was told that it’s a birthday and Christmas party! So Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Pat,” Virgil told him. 

Somehow, Patton’s grin grew even wider. He skipped away from Virgil to place four presents under the Christmas tree, marked Virgil (Christmas), Virgil (Birthday), Jan-Jan, and Lo. They joined the already eleven presents underneath and Virgil realized with a start that Logan had grabbed the Christmas presents Virgil had wrapped for them from his hiding place.

Which meant the bastard had lied when he said he didn’t know where it was.

Virgil turned to glare at Logan, who just shrugged.

“In my defense,” Logan told him, “I didn’t know at the time. When I needed to know where they were I just let myself figure it out.”  
Virgil raised his eyebrows.

“Next time have someone I don’t know hide them,” Logan said. “It’ll be harder for me to figure it out.”

The shining of his eyes had Virgil’s breath catching in his throat and he had to remind himself that now wasn’t the time to be so incredibly gay for his boyfriend. Right now, he had to do… whatever Janus wanted them to do at this strange Christmas/Birthday party.

Even though Virgil had protested having a birthday party, he couldn’t deny the warmth that spread through his chest at the idea of all his friends getting together and deciding that they were going to do something for Virgil. It was the first time Virgil had ever really had a _party._

That was true, wasn’t it? When Virgil had lived at home _(No not home, home was Hogwarts, home was Janus’s house, home was Logan’s smile. Home wasn’t with her)_ December 19th had just been another day of school and work. It had only meant that Christmas was coming up and with it, extra holiday pay.

The pay had been less than the legal amount, but Virgil had been a six-year-old illegally working for the restaurant- he didn’t complain.

But now…

A gentle hand came around Virgil’s waist, pulling him back into the moment. Logan didn’t even glance down at him, but Virgil could _feel_ the unspoken love and quiet grounding his Ravenclaw was giving him.

“Right,” Janus said, “I didn’t put this together so we could watch you gay nerds be all mushy together-” Virgil’s entire face heated- “We are going to put on winter stuff and then I am going to utterly destroy you in a snowball fight.”

Despite himself, a tiny smirk appeared on Virgil’s face. “You don’t stand a chance, Snek.”

Patton clapped his hands together. “Let’s go!” he squealed.

Within five minutes the four of them were outside, each frankly shoveling snow into large piles that were somehow supposed to become some kind of a protective barrier. 

In Virgil’s opinion, the most important part of a snowball fight was the fort. It had to cover all possible attack areas- meaning sides and front (Virgil would love for it to cover the top but that just wasn’t possible)- while allowing the person to easily fire snowballs at the forts around them.

“You’re supposed to be smart! What the hell is up with your fort?!” Janus yelled across the way at Logan. Virgil peaked his head out to get a good look at what Logan had built, only to be smacked in the face with a snowball.

The snow began to melt on impact and cold water drizzled down his cheek, mixed with tiny little clumps of snow. Virgil wiped it off with a grin. Even as his face burned from the cold, his heart’s rapid pumping was doing more than enough to warm him up.

Oh, it was on.

Quietly thanking whatever deity decided what the weather was going to be like for giving them this much snow, Virgil threw four snowballs in rapid succession over the top of his mound of snow and at Janus’s. To his delight, every single one somehow made it over the top and landed where Virgil guessed Janus would be standing.

“Shit!”

He wasn’t able to contain the quiet laugh that rippled out of his throat at the sound the Slytherin made as he was hit, not once, not twice, but by three of the four snowballs, Virgil had fired off. 

“Fuck you!”

There was sudden yelling and Virgil couldn’t help but peek around his fort. He watched as snowballs the size of basketballs rose into the air and went slamming towards-

 _Shit-_

Virgil leaped out of his snow fort, completely out in the open, just in time to watch the thing he had spent 30 minutes building get completely demolished.

“Magic?!” He yelled. “Since when are we allowed to use magic?”

Logan’s amused face peered out at him. “Virgil, you’re having a snowball fight with three wizard-raised wizards.”

“Meaning,” Janus yelled, “did you really think we were going to play by muggle rules?”

“Did you really think we were going to play by muggle rules?” Virgil mimicked quietly to himself. 

He managed to roll out of the way of the five snowballs sent in his direction, two by Patton and three by Janus just in time but he wouldn’t have really declared it a victory.

After all, now his back was soaking wet and there was more snow in his hair than actual hair.

What was more, Virgil wasn’t even sure who had destroyed his fort so he wasn’t sure who to target- that was until another four basketball-sized snowballs raised and Virgil just managed to catch a glimpse of his _asshole_ boyfriend rapid-firing them straight into Patton’s fort.

The Hufflepuff wasn’t able to get out of the way in time and let out a dramatic scream as he was completely buried under the snow.

“What the hell is the point of the forts if they get destroyed instantly,” Virgil muttered to himself, though he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

Logan’s attention turned to Janus and Virgil used the time to slide like a snake back behind his demolished fort. He snatched whatever snow was nearest and continued on his hunt towards (hopefully) unsuspecting Logan.

He was almost there when Logan demolished Janus’s fort and went to go look for him.

Well, crap.

Logan met Virgil’s eyes just as Ravenclaw made a leap for him. His wand came up, but Virgil hit his body just in time, knocking Logan onto his back and leaving Virgil sprawled on top of him. A brief amount of panic surged through him _(Did he hurt him? Was he alright? He did hit him down- did he do it too fast?)_ but it quickly melted into pure joy when he noticed that Logan was _laughing._

Jesus Christ, Virgil needed to make Logan laugh more.

It lit up his whole face and for a second, Virgil forgot why he had pinned the genius into the snow. He remembered, however, when Logan flicked his wand and a barrel of snow zoomed out and smacked Virgil in the face.

Somehow Virgil managed to stay on top of Logan and he was quick to twist his face into a grumbling pout. Logan just laughed at him and Virgil’s heart, which was already fast-moving from adrenaline, threatened to make him keel over with how fast it was beating. 

“I hate you,” Virgil smiled at him.

“Falsehood.”

Virgil grabbed a random amount of snow and stuffed it down the front of Logan’s shirt. With a shutter, Logan attempted to pull out of Virgil’s hold, but Virgil held him tight and dumped even more snow down Logan’s shirt.

Bam!

With a flick of his wand, Logan had snow flinging Virgil off of him. Instantly, the genius was on his feet, shaking out his shirt to get rid of the cold, only to be hit in the face with a snowball sent from Patton’s area.

Virgil couldn’t help the bark of laughter at the expression on his boyfriend’s face. With one hand, Logan wiped his glasses off and glanced over at the Hufflepuff, who was standing at the ready.

“That was a mistake,” Logan informed Patton. The darkly playful tone of his voice had Virgil shivering, even though it wasn’t even directed at him. Slowly, Logan lifted his wand, and with it came five large snowballs.

Two went for Patton, two soared at Janus and the smallest snowball flew right for Virgil, changing directions at the last second to slide down the back of his neck. 

By the time they went back into their Christmas/Birthday party room, every one of them was completely soaked through. They were all huddled near the fireplace, Virgil in Logan’s lap, the two of them sharing a blue blanket, while Janus had wrapped himself in a green one and Patton in a yellow.

“Thanks,” Virgil muttered.

“Sorry?” Janus cupped his hand over his ear. “I couldn’t hear you. Could you say it again?”

Virgil faced him head-on. “Thank you. I’ve never really had a birthday party before.”

The smirk on Janus’s face fell away a little bit and Logan's arms tightened slightly around him. Virgil swallowed, ready to brace himself against the pity- when Janus just shrugged.

“Anything for my foster brother.”

“Besides!” Patton smiled over at him. “We’re not done yet! You still have to open your presents-”

There was a knock on the door. Virgil blinked at the noise. Was a teacher coming to tell them to get out of the room? He had assumed Janus would’ve cleared it with Dumbledore, or at least some professor before setting everything up in here.

When he glanced at the door, however, it wasn’t a teacher standing outside it.

It was Roman.

His half-brother.

Every part of him froze. Breath stalled in his lungs and every limb stiffened. His first instinct was to stick his thumb in his mouth and bite down- but Virgil flung that instinct away and changed the motion into a tight grab of Logan’s arm.

Logan’s entire face had darkened. A gentle hand came down on Virgil’s shoulder and Logan brought his lips to Virgil’s ear.

“Do you want me to make him go away?”

Virgil didn’t know what the hell he wanted when it came to his brother. Roman was a wound, one Virgil could deal with if ignored but whenever he spotted the Gryffindor, it was like someone was rubbing salt into it.

“What does he want?” Virgil asked Logan.

He would know. His genius would be able to figure it out in seconds.

Sure enough, Logan’s eyes narrowed in his “deducing” way. They flickered over the small amount of Roman’s face that was visible through the door window but instead of Logan’s face darkening further, his lips just tightened.

“What is it?”

“He believes you.”

A javelin struck Virgil in the chest. He closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions, unable to distinguish one from the next.

“Do you want me to make the prick go away?” Janus asked loudly, clearly saying it both for Virgil and Roman’s benefit. “Because I can.”

“I…” Virgil’s eyes remained shut. “I want to talk to him. For a minute. But… not alone.”

Janus let out a huff but said nothing about Virgil’s decision. There was a brief shuffling as the four of them stepped away from the warmth of the fire and towards the coolness of the waiting Gryffindor.

Logan opened the door, keeping Virgil away from Roman at arm's length. His eyes narrowed again.

“Hi,” Roman said quietly. “Um… Hey Virge."

Virgil said nothing. Nothing came to mind and even if it had he wouldn’t have said it. He wanted to know where this conversation was going, even if he had to wait it out.

“Right umm... Well… Can I talk to you alone?”

“No,” Logan said firmly. “You can not.”

Roman’s eyes flickered over to the genius before landing back on Virgil. For a moment, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw just stared at each other, Roman taking in the way Janus and Patton flanked him, glaring daggers into the Gryffindor, while Virgil just studied the lost look on his brother’s face.

He had only ever seen that look before once, back when Roman’s and his father had died.

“Right. Um. I’m sorry.” That seemed to release whatever Roman was holding back. “I’m so sorry. I was a dick to you all last year, and then I hurt you over mom- not that I consider her mom anymore- but I’m really sorry. I broke things off with her if that makes it better. Not that… well. You don’t have to forgive me- it's probably better if you don’t- I mean I would like to be forgiven, but I don’t deserve it- I’m just really sorry.”

At first, Virgil said nothing. He sorted through his feelings, through the harsh beating of his heart and the way his legs threatened to give out from underneath him.

“I don’t forgive you,” Virgil whispered. “But I’m glad you believe me, Roman.”

Roman’s throat bobbed. He wiped his eyes with one hand- the other remained firmly behind his back- and nodded.

“Can I try to earn you back?”

That was harder. That was so so much harder because Virgil wanted his brother back, but he didn’t know if he could take the pain of seeing Roman over and over and over again.

“Not right now,” Virgil decided. “Not yet.”

Roman took a breath. “I… yeah. Okay. Um. Well. Happy Birthday.” The other hand came out from behind his back and Virgil blinked at the purple wrapped present waiting in front of him. 

Logan took it. His eyes scurried across it before he passed it over to Virgil.

With a single shaking hand, Virgil took it.

“I…” Roman blinked rapidly and wiped his face again. “Yeah. Um. If you ever decide I can work to win your trust again… well… I’ll always be willing to try.”

Virgil said nothing until Roman had left the doorway. The present dropped from his hand and instantly, Logan pulled him into a tight hug. 

It was the only thing that kept him from floating away.


End file.
